Life Never Gets Easier
by xXBrokenThoughtsXx
Summary: With Deucalion dead, the Alpha pack gone and the Darach off the radar the gang can finally relax since the worst is over, right? Wrong. What happens when Jackson returns an Alpha and challenges Scott? There can only be one Alpha...but who will it be? Turns out Deucalion wasn't the only one working on the perfect "All-Star" pack. Eventual Isaac/OC
1. Prologue

"So...I guess we can finally relax now with Deucalion dead, the Alpha's are gone, Derek is...a little less frightening being a beta and all, you're the Alpha and Ms. Darach has disappeared...did I miss anything?" Stiles ranted trying to fill the deafening silence as the usual trio, who had become pretty close over the last few weeks, was gathered in the lockeroom getting dressed for lacrosse practice. The three of them had become pretty close-practically brothers. After everything that happened with Deucalion, Boyd and Erica dying, the Darach, their parents being kidnapped and innocent people being sacrificed to a tree they were the only ones who actually understood each other. Even though it took Scott a while to warm back up to Isaac, feeling a little hurt, betrayed and pissed that he had developed feelings for Allison, they were inseparable.

"Please, don't bring that up. The last thing we need right now is a jinx." Isaac groaned rolling his eyes as he fastened his pads causing them to laugh in unison. A sound that was heard often whenever the three of them got together.

"Yea...I guess you're right." Stiles replied shaking his head with that usual half-smile on his face and taking a glance over at Scott; who wore a look they all knew too well. It was that look that said something bad was about to happen and they wouldn't be able to avoid it. Oh great what now, Stiles thought bitterly. They were all getting tired of dealing with the constant chaos that was constantly managing to fuck up their already flipped upside down lives.

"Scott...what is it?" Isaac asked, fear and worry seeping into his voice, placing a hand on his shoulder. Blinking a few times Scott was brought back to reality. Looking up to meet his friend's eyes' he tried his best to keep the shock, anxiety and confusion out of his facial expression as he gave them a small smile.

"It's...it's nothing-really." He reassured them heading straight out the lockeroom and out to the field, not once looking back. Putting on his face mask his mind couldn't seem to comprehend the information he had just received. It's not possible...he thought, how could he be back?

"What was that all about?" Isaac mumbled both of them still staring at the door Scott had just fled through. Neither of them was able to come up with so much as an idea about what had Scott on edge.

"I don't know...but I'm gonna find out." Stiles responded putting his own mask in place as the two of them followed Scott out onto the field where Finstock had been so graciously waiting for all three of them.

"McCall, Lahey, Bilinski! Do you think you can move faster than the lifeless corpse of my dead grandmother?!" He barked shooting daggers at them. Everyone was so used to his insults and odd threats by now they just rolled right off.

"Sorry, Coach." They grumbled in unison taking their positions.

"Don't let it happen aga-Whittemore! If you don't get your ass out on this field...you're lucky we need you or else you'd be doing suicide runs till feet bled! I'm surprised they even let you come back...figured it wouldn't be that hard to find a richer, cockier, douche to replace you. I was hoping for an asian kid to call me sensei and do my taxes." Whittemore. That name snapped everyone on the field to attention. The last time any of them saw him he was lying, lifeless and motionless on the field. Everyone marked him for dead. But what caught Scott and Isaac's attention wasn't the fact that the guy who had turned into a lizard creature and tried to kill them all was back, but that his scent was different. They knew he was a werewolf since before he left he had gone through his transformation, but something was different and it frightened the both of them. Stiles, as usual, was clueless. Scott and Isaac glanced at each other sending a messages with their eye's that couldn't be spoken. They both where thinking the same thing, what the hell?

"Take your spot between Lahey and McCall so we can get started." Coach growled blowing his whistle that had once been used to nearly cause Boyd, Isaac and Scott to take their own lives.

"You got it, Coach," Jackson smirked eyeing the two of them as he made his way across the field. He appeared to be the same jackass Jackson, but the two of them knew better, "did you miss me, boys?" He asked, the arrogance and devilment clear in his voice that said he was up to no good...not that they didn't already know that. As he glanced over at Scott Scott's eyes widened as he choked a gasp down. His fears had been confirmed as Jackson's once china blue eyes were now a vivid blood red and he gave him a full canined smile.

Jackson was an Alpha.

* * *

"Derek!" Scott called rushing into the Hale house with Isaac having left practice early because they had "stomach worms". Of course Coach didn't believe them, but he had more things to worry about than those two, after all they were the two best players on the team.

"Yea, yea I know...Jackson's back and he's an Alpha." Derek replied, voice stoic as usual, appearing from a dark corner arms locked and signature scowl locked in place.

"Wow...I still haven't figured out how he does that." Isaac chimed in making himself comfortable. The two simply ignored him.

"What does he want?" Scott asked, arms crossed, now in his "Alpha mode". Since Derek had lost his Alpha powers Scott had unsurprisingly taken over the Alpha role really well. Derek was still having a hard time adjusting to having to answer to a teenager when he was a grown ass man, but not once did he regret his decision. Peter and Cora often disappeared at random times...whenever they left no one asked questions. But it did give the gang something's to think about. Nothing had gone wrong up until now so they hadn't really been keeping up with the Hale family and instead tried to focus on finishing their senior year of highschool without anymore interruptions...which was now pretty much impossible.

"How am I supposed to know? You expect me to head up to your school and ask him?" Derek snapped taking his usual position leaned against the wall. Since he'd lost his powers and was betrayed by Jennifer Derek had been more sealed off and harsh lately. The gang tried to understand and be understanding, but once in a while they all got tired of his attitude.

"Wel-" Scott started, but was immediately cut off.

"Don't worry, beta, I'm here on business." Of course he followed, Derek thought claws out and blue eyes blazing. Derek was never fond of Jackson and that was no secret...but, then again Derek wasn't really fond of anyone. It was hard to get past his titanium barriers and they all knew that trying was futile. The best thing to do was to just leave him alone, but what none of them knew was that on the inside Derek was just a scared little boy who was tired of everyone he ever loved walking out of his life. He was tired of opening up only of being hurt, he was tired of moving two steps forward only to be pushed three steps back. But they would never know that, they only person who understood him was Peter whether he liked it or not.

"Why are you here?" He snarled about to advance on the intruder only to be stopped by Scott's arm pushing him back. He sent a glare Scott's way, but said nothing and made no move to defy his orders.

"I see the new Alpha has his pups on a tight leash huh...good job, McCall. Anyway, I'm simply here to claim what is mine...the Hale's have been running this territory in Beacon Hills for the longest...and seeing as I've had more experience, I'm stronger and just better than Scotty here I think it's 'bout time I take over."

* * *

"Oh my god, Allison, you wouldn't believe who I just saw out on the lacrosse field." Lydia Martin urged as they both got in Allison's Toyota Camry. Allison and Lydia, if it was possible, had also gotten closer over the past few weeks. Just like the boys they were all each other really had. It's hard to talk to someone about your problems when they don't understand what you've been through. Out of the whole group it was easier for the two of them to just pretend it all never happened.

"Aiden?" Allison joked with a small smirk. She often teased Lydia about her fling with the Alpha twin, but never really meant anything by it. It was part of their process, they made light jokes out of almost everything and anything to do with the previous events. Laugh to keep from crying.

"No...," Lydia paused to look over at Allison. Big, hazel eyes the size of saucers and glazed over with tears of fear pricking the edge. Allison knew that look all too well...and it scared her. We never get a break, do we?, Allison thought furiously. She wanted nothing more than to go back to school, finish senior year, put all the craziness behind her and work on her relationship with Scott. Neither of them was prepared for the storm they knew was coming...the calm never seemed to last very long. After Deucalion and the Darach they assumed the worst was over, but if whoever it was had Lydia spooked like this it was bad, "Jackson...and he's an Alpha."

* * *

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip your head from your shoulders." Derek sneered, voice eerily calm. You could cut the tension in the room with a knife. Scott was busy trying to keep Derek under control, Isaac simply sat back watching everything unfold and Jackson took a few steps forward causing Derek to growl and Jackson's grin to widen.

"Oh please, Derek, if you couldn't defeat Kali as an Alpha you really think you'd be able to defeat me as a beta?," He taunted. Scott's eyes widened while Derek's narrowed. It was a mystery to both of them how he knew that, but that was the last of their worries, "Besides I don't my pack would appreciate that." Just then four more people entered the room; two boys and two girls.

"Boys, meet the pack," Unsurprisingly none of them were a day above 18 and surprisingly they all looked...pretty normal. When the Alpha pack arrived you knew right away that they were up to no good and that's not just because of their reputation...it was also because of their appearance. These teens, however, showed no signs like that. They were no different than Scott, Stiles, Isaac, Allison or Lydia, "This is my second in command, Gabriel," The first guy he introduced was about 6'2. He was taller than Jackson, but slightly less muscular. He had lightly tanned ivory skin, brooding jade green eyes and stylishly messy chocolate hair along with some stubble along his jaw line and below his nose. He wore a red and white Abercrombie & Fitch tee, that was a little tight revealing the outline of a six pack, light beige cargo shorts, white Chuck Taylor's and a bored expression, "He's the brains."

"This is Adriana, she's Gabriel's so I suggest all of you steer clear," The first girl was beautiful; she had sunkissed skin, piercing pale green eyes and was about 5'10, her make-up was simple with a light foundation, brown smoky eye and nude lip. She had a perfect model's figure with the thin waist, petite frame and perky breasts. She had on a striped bow bustier, exposing her flat stomach, paired with a neon lime green blazer, acid burn skinny jeans that framed her nicely, black leather wedge sandals displaying her matching black and white toes, black crossbody Chanel bag and a gold chain ID choker necklace. You could tell she acted more mature for her age and was definitely not one to be messed with. Her face held a look of amusement as she hugged up next to her mate.

"This is Chris, he's the muscle," The next boy was about the same height as Jackson, but of course had a little more muscle. He had light ebony skin, hazel eyes with a tint of green hidden in them shaded behind black sunglasses , and cleanly shaven black hair. He wore a pair of black Levi's, white tee, black and grey letterman jacket and a grey L.A snapback. By the look on his face he seemed to be the most laid-back and dangerous of the group; besides Jackson.

"And last, but definitely not least...," He paused for a second reaching out to grab someone hiding in the back of the pack, "This is Brielle." The last girl he introduced was by far the most beautiful. She was a short one about 5'6, deeply tanned olive skin, chocolate brown hair with a honey brown ombre that fell just below her full breasts in loose waves, big hazel eyes that could probably get her away with murder, plump pink lips that looked as soft as cotton and a body that could stop traffic. She wore a peach pink cropped hoodie showing off her toned stomach and diamond stud belly-button piercing, floral lace leggings giving a peek of her tanned legs, matching Ash Bowie wedges, gold chain necklace and chunky bamboo hoops along with a pink Chanel crossbody bag. This one had caught Isaac's attention, he immediately jumped up from his comfortable seat and went to go stand beside the other. His gaze locked firmly on hers. Just then something bubbled down deep within him that he didn't quite understand...he'd felt it before, but never quite figured out exactly what it was. She's beautiful, he thought. Images started to flash through his mind of what it would be like to run his hands through her hair, hold her tight in his arms and join his lips with-shaking those provocative thoughts out of his head he quickly regained his cool composure and shoved his hands in the pockets of his True's. Jackson not liking his reaction wrapped his arm tightly around Brielle's waist pulling her firmly against him, a low growl erupting from his lips as his eyes flashed red for a second while he glared at Isaac. A look crossed her face that Isaac couldn't identify as she averted her eyes to the ground below her feet.

"She's _mine." _

* * *

**Well there it is the first Chappie! I hope you guy's liked it...and how else am I to know that unless you review, review, review! Please let me know whether or not I should continue this and feedback is also appreciated. Ans just so you know there are pics of all new characters and outfits on my profile so feel free to go and check them out :). Happy reading! **

**~xXBrokenThoughtsXx**


	2. Trouble Brewing

**Soo the last chapter was kind of a Prologue, but not really a Prologue...anyway the remainding chapters will be in first person since I just find it easier to write in and I personally just like it better. Hope that doesn't change anything about those of who have followed and liked the story. **

**Anyway, on to the 2nd Chappie!**

* * *

"Scott, it's bad enough you have to leave, I'd hate to send you away one beta less." Jackson growled, red eyes glowing, I could feel his eyes burning into my head, but I payed him no attention. My gaze was still focused on the girl wrapped up in his arm. I didn't know why, but I felt almost...drawn to her and it wasn't just because she was by far the most beautiful girl I'd ever laid eyes on. Though I tended to fall hard pretty quickly just like I had with Cora and Allison. I tended to think of it as since I was neglected and abused by my father I needed someone else to fill that gap...kind of like most strippers and prostitutes who have daddy issues except I'm not selling myself and don't plan on it anytime soon. Scott ignoring his comment grabbed me by the arm and pulled me back before Jackson had the chance to lunge at me.

"We have enough problems already, don't cause another." He whispered in my ear, leaving no room for argument. I simply nodded and headed back over to my seat stealing one more glance at Brielle. Something about her...

"I'm not going anywhere, Jackson." Scott declared crossing his arms causing Jackson to glare and Derek to smirk. I decided to stay back as usual and those two handle it...after all they've never really needed me before. I'd gotten better with my fighting, but preferred to stay out of the action.

"Well that's too bad...I really don't see how you could stand a chance against me, Scott. Maybe Derek _could've_ if he hadn't of wasted his power on his useless sister." That was a low blow...it offended me and she's not even my sister. Before anyone could react Derek lunged forward nearly grabbing Jackson by the neck, I definitely saw that coming.

"Derek, STOP!" Scott shouted desperately trying to pull Derek back before he could snap his neck. Scott not being used to his powers yet hadn't actually reached his full potential not having changed in a while. Somehow even though Derek had given up his powers to save Cora he still managed to keep his strength. What no one expected, however, was Gabriel slamming Derek on the ground before he could even get a foot's distance. The room went dead silent. Even though Derek was a beta he was still thought of as an Alpha, nothing having really changed except for his eyes, and it shocked all of us when he was brought down so easily. Scott made no move to help Derek up, and neither did I, or attack Gabriel. Something was strange...it was almost as if...as if Gabriel knew what Derek's move was before he even made it.

"I suggest you not do that again." Gabriel growled, voice low, as his yellow eyes bored into Derek. Scott, Alpha instincts kicking in, charged forward meeting Gabriel face to face. Even though Scott was shorter he radiated more power and strength than Gabriel, but neither was backing down. No one in the room had the balls to get in-between them...not even Derek.

"You do _not _threaten one of my pack." He sneered red eyes bright and menacing. There weren't many times Scott actually stepped up and took on his role as an Alpha, but when he did everyone made sure to keep their distance. Gabriel in no way seemed scared and made no move to retreat.

"What the hell is going on here?!"

_Allison?_

* * *

"Are you sure it was Jackson?" I asked as Lydia and I sped on our way Derek's. It wasn't that I didn't believe her, but it was hard for my mind to fully grasp it. Last time I checked he had been in London...how could he be back?

"Uh pretty sure I can recognize my own ex." Lydia mumbled staring out the window. I could tell she wasn't exactly ready to meet her old flame, it was the same way I felt when I had to face Scott after my mother died...and when we broke up. Part of me was ready to move on and just forget about him, but after seeing him later on...it brought back a lot of old feelings I had fought so hard to bury. That was exactly how Lydia was feeling right now.

"Look, I know we'll figure this out, ok? I'm sure he's just stopping by for-a visit." I tried to reassure her as we pulled up to the Hale house, knowing damn well it was a lie. I was also a little on edge about the whole situation, I kept my cool just as I had been trained to do.

"Oh please...have you forgot who we're talking about here?" Lydia countered . She may be a lot of things, but she was definitely no fool. I decided it was best to just leave it alone as we headed inside the Hale house. I sensed something was wrong the minute we pulled up...but nothing else was expected. Glancing over at Lydia I could see she was trying to ready herself for what was about to happen, while I still tried my best to make sense of what the hell was going on. When we entered the room I was not at all prepared for the scene that lay before us. Derek was nearly at Jackson's throat blue eyes glowing and claws out, Scott was in a face-off with a beta I didn't recognize, but assumed was part of Jackson's pack and Isaac stood back watching everything unfold while another girl and a guy, around their age, stood behind Jackson fully transformed and ready for a fight.

"What the hell is going on here?!" I yelled causing everyone to freeze and turn their attention to the two of them.

_Good thing we came when we did or else this place would've turned into a blood bath._

"Well Jackson here is trying to get Scott to hit the road so he can be Alpha, Derek just got his ass handed to him by Gabe over there and Scott jumped in to defend his honor...think that about sums everything up." Isaac explained, his usual, laid-back persona now in place and of course I ignored him. He's one of my best friends, but sometimes he can be a bit...like Stiles. Rolling my eyes in response I walked over between the two fuming wolves, not always a good idea, and placed my hands on both sides of Scott's face hoping to calm him down.

"Scott...Scott look at me," I paused as he took a deep breath and closed his eyes. I'd rarely seen him like this, but I hated it. Whenever he went into full Alpha it was like someone else was controlling his body and it was scary. Which was saying a lot considering I've seen A LOT of crazy stuff...and I don't think I'd ever be used to get to those red eyes. We stood there for a few seconds; him trying to reign in his wolf and me waiting for the old Scott to come back. Once he opened his eyes and focused on me the red was gone and the dark brown I had come to know and love were back, "What's going on?" I asked again softening my voice.

"I-"

"Scott is retiring and I am taking over." Jackson interrupted stepping forward and wrapped his arm around me. I knew he was daring Scott with his eyes by the way he held to me tight. A scowl crossed my face as started to elbow him in the gut until fully clawed hand in my back stopped me. Sighing I stood still and waited for Scott to make his move. As soon as the red had gone it was back again. Isaac, sensing Scott was about to lose it, quickly grabbed him by the shoulder before he could do anything stupid.

"Don't. This is his plan...he wants you to lose control." Isaac warned releasing him, but not taking any distance. Jackson getting exactly the reaction he wanted gave Scott a Cheshire cat grin gripping me tighter and I started to squirm, no longer caring about the claws in my back. Isaac glanced over at someone behind us and raised a brow. I started to turn around, but figured maybe now wasn't the best time.

"C'mon...time to go. See you at school, McCall." With that Jackson released me and pushed me rather roughly into Scott's arms. My eyes narrowed in a death glare as he winked at me and latched on to some other girl. His pack, now calm and back to normal, followed him out. The guy Scott had been confronting earlier aiming one last smug look at Derek before leaving as well.

"Oh and, Lydia, " Jackson called stopping in his tracks, but not turning around, "it's nice to see you again." That being his last words they left and didn't look back.

"You ok?" Scott asked wrapping his arms around my waist. The look in his eyes was concerned and loving...but it was a little hard to see behind all the red. This was the first time I had seen him in "Alpha mode", but still...well Scott. His warm embrace wrapped me in safety and comfort which I really needed after being constricted by Jackson and it filled me with repulsion.

"I'd hate to interrupt you two's little love fest, but we really need to figure out what we're gonna do about Jackson...if he's really trying to challenge you, then we have a big problem." Derek interrupted in his usual empty tone.

"Why? What happens?" I asked urgently, untangling myself from Scott. A look of hurt crossed his face, but I ignored it. If he was in danger I needed to know, he and my dad are the only people I have left. I wasn't sure I could handle another loved one being taken from me. It was bad enough I barely got to spend that much time with my father...and I was hardly able to keep it together after I lost my mom I couldn't lose Scott too.

"If Jackson challenges Scott they have to fight to the death-"

"Well...that shouldn't be so hard." Isaac chimed in shrugging. I had a feeling there was more to it than what it seemed, then again there always was. I was really starting to doubt that our lives would get any easier...maybe this all we'd ever be able to do with our lives. It was just one problem after the other and frankly I was getting tired of it. How would we ever be able to grow up, settle down...I couldn't possibly think about putting some kids through this. Things had to change...and fast.

"That's not all...," Derek continued, "Your pack will have to fight his pack. It's an old tradition when one Alpha challenges another for their territory both packs must fight till the death. Alpha against Alpha, beta against beta to see which pack is superior." Derek recited as if he were reading a scripture from the Bible.

_And there it is..._

The kick to the face I knew was coming...there was no way Scott could win against Jackson. There was 5 of them and only 3 with Scott...on top of that there was something strange about Derek's pack. They wouldn't stand a chance.

"Great." We all turned to see Stiles in the doorway. It was just about time, he showed up...Stiles and Scott usually came up with ideas better together. I was sure they'd be able to come up with something to get them out of this they had to. Or I could always just split his skull with an arrow if all else fails.

"I have to kill him? There's absolutely no other way?" Scott pleaded. It was just like Scott...he wasn't a killer, no matter how much the person may deserve it he couldn't bring himself to do it. That was one thing I loved about him, however, it was also one of his weaknesses. I honestly could care less. Jackson had killed innocent people, even though he wasn't himself it didn't matter, and he never rubbed me the right way. After all he's the one challenging Scott so he must know the consequences if he loses...he's signing up for his own death.

"Well...you could get his pack to join yours, but that's never happened before. Killing him and his pack is the only way." Derek finalized heading in the stairs direction. It was no surprise he was even more distant and grumpy than usual.

"Wait," Isaac protested causing Derek to freeze and gaining all of our attention, "what if we can get his pack to join ours?" He asked clearly confident for once in his life. Derek stalked down the stairs glowering at Isaac, fists clenched. Now definitely wasn't the time for fighting...with Jackson competing against Scott there was no time for the pack to drift apart or else we all might as well pack up and ditch town now. And that reminded me I had to warn my dad that there was a new pack in town just in case Jackson tried anything.

"Oh please, you just want his girl." He accused raising a knowing brow, Isaac snorted.

"You-"

"Both of you just stop. We have bigger things to worry about, " Scott scolded stepping between the two of them, like a mother disciplining her children, shutting them up instantly, "we'll talk about this later...right now Isaac, Stiles and I have practice."

* * *

The ride home was pretty silent, but the car was extremely stuffy with all the anger radiating off Jackson and we all knew what it was about, so there were no questions to be asked. Leaning my head against the cold window I closed my eyes and tried to picture _his _face again. There was something about him and the fact that I had no idea what it was was bugging the hell out of me. It wasn't deja vu since I definitely would've remembered that face...I just couldn't put my finger on it. Seeing him left a churning in my stomach and a tickle in my heart. I tried my best to shake what I was feeling and was failing miserably.

"You better stop thinking about that beta...it's bad enough you've pissed him off with that little scene back at the Hale's. You don't want him to end up dead, do you?" Adriana interrupted my frantic thoughts from the back seat. She was always able to read people...and I hated that about her. There was pretty much nothing you could hide from her...your heart was unwillingly left out on your sleeve and that got you in trouble. Thankfully we were best friends and I was an exception, plus I knew she wasn't judging she was only trying to help and she was right. The sooner I forgot about him the better.

"Everyone out," Jackson ordered as we pulled up to his old home, surprisingly no one had bought it and his father was gone. Guess no one wanted a house that had been home to a "missing teen", no matter how beautiful it was. We all complied and followed his orders without any arguments or complaints, "Brielle and I need to have a little talk...alone." Sighing I took a seat on the couch while everyone else made their way up to their rooms, but not before flashing one last warning and pessimistic look at the two of us. I gave them a small smile and nodded for them to go. The pack and I weren't just a pack...we were a family. We loved each other like brothers and sisters, but fought just a bit differently. Adriana and I were the closest, considering we were the only two girls in the pack, and Gabriel was like the big brother to all of us including Chris. Being Jackson's second in command Gabriel had more...freedom than the rest of us did and got away with things we'd usually be punished for. However, he did use his power to protect us from Jackson's wrath most of the time...but not this time. When Jackson was angry we all knew not to aggravate him...let's just say we weren't the first pack he'd had.

"Come here...," His voice was soft, but he couldn't hide that rough edge to it that said he was anything but in a calm and loving mood. I knew it was best to just keep my mouth shut and do as he said, so I did exactly what he ordered. I picked myself up off the couch and walked over into his awaiting arms; not daring to meet his eyes, "What was that?" He asked encircling his arms around my waist and hugging my body to him tightly. The pain hadn't come, yet, but I knew not to get too comfortable.

"What was what?" I responded, playing dumb. A deep growl sounded from his lips as he clutched my chin in his rough, forceful hand and forced me to meet his vivid red eyes.

"Don't insult my intelligence, McKenna..." Whenever he called me by my middle name that was a sure sign he was pissed...as if the red eyes weren't a big tip-off already. He waited for a response, red eyes boring into mine, which I was reluctant to give him. Sighing he released my chin, practically pushing me away, and wrapped his arm back around my waist...then the pain started. His arms got tighter and tighter as he slowly crushed my ribs in his python grip.

"I _won't _ask you again." He growled squeezing me even tighter. I could've sworn my enhanced hearing picked up on a few bones cracking. I clawed at his arms, literally, perilously trying to get out of his death grip as I started to have trouble getting air into my lungs.

"Nothing! It was nothing...h-he looked at m-me...and I-I looked at him." I gasped frantically pulling and pushing at his arms to release me, but my feeble attempts were no use. I could've been fully transformed and that would've helped...nothing. He gave me one last excruciating squeeze before releasing me. I immediately fell to the floor wheezing hysterically as one of my ribs had broken and punctured my lung. A searing blaze had broke out throughout my body and centered at my core. Suddenly I became light headed at the lack of air and the unbearable pain.

"It better be," He hissed before lightly caressing my cheek falling back into his "loving boyfriend" character, "I'll be waiting upstairs." On that final note he left me there on the floor barely holding on to my life...for the moment. I usually started to heal in about 20-30 minutes, however this time I didn't seem to be so lucky. As soon as he was gone another pair of shoes came rushing down the stairs and I knew who it was since it was the same person that came to my rescue every single time. Focusing on his strong arms lifting me up from the floor, bridal style, helped me ignore the pain burning in my side. His usual scent of spice and Calvin Klein filled my nose calming me just enough to relax a little and allow my body to heal itself. Gabriel grunted slightly as we passed Jackson's room and headed towards mine.

"Why can't you manage to stay out of trouble?" He scolded, gently laying me down on the queen sized bed, not bothering to put me under the Versace sheets...didn't really need them anyway if anything I needed to be laid in an ice bed.

"Oh yea, cause I enjoy being abused every fucking day." I snapped back as the rib gradually made it's way back into place. I didn't mean to snap, but there were times I hated him acting like the big brother we all pictured him to be and now wasn't the right time. What I preferred was silence...and it wasn't like I didn't appreciate him being there, but I really just needed a little time alone. Ignoring my comment he started to head for the door. There was no point in asking where he was going or him telling me he'd be back since it was the same routine every time. I closed my eyes and tried to picture the rib snapping into place and the lung tissue reconstructing itself hoping to speed up the healing process. My mind started to drift as thoughts of just how I ended up in this situation with Jackson floated around in my mind from the first time he found me on the run, to when he bit me, to when we first started dating, to the rest of the pack joining and then now. I couldn't seem to pin-point just when he'd changed, but there was no doubt that he had. I remembered our dates in Paris, Rome, Italy...nothing. I hadn't recognized any changes up until...recently. He'd become distant, violent and loved only power and himself. I couldn't help, but feel...sorry. I used to love him and he used to love me, or at least he said he did, and now that all was just gone. And to him it seemed as if it had never even happened at all. Soon the relationship had withered away, but he refused to let me go. He refused to give up this power he had over me...and I let him hold on to it. But what was I supposed to do? Fight?

"Here," Gabriel had returned with a cold towel and some water. Placing the glass on the counter he dabbed the towel across my forehead to clear the beads of sweat that had started to rest there. A small smile formed on my lips as he sat beside me, nurturing me as if I was his daughter more-so than a sisterly figure. Long, slender fingers gently gliding across my side as he looked for any dangerous signs that I wasn't healing properly while his green eyes scanned my face, in concern, for any painful expression, "Everything seems to be going fine..." He confirmed. While he sat there I couldn't help, but imagine another blue-eyed beta by my side.

* * *

**And there's the end of the second chapter! First of all, how about we all just take a moment to reflect on that AWESOME finale last night...(hope you all saw it). I gotta say I was nearly in tears when she broke Ethan and Aiden's back/neck whatever it was and speaking of those two, aren't Laiden/Aydia and Dethan just adorable?! Sorry to all the Stydia fans lol, but don't get me wrong I used to be one myself. Anyway, what I am NOT AT ALL happy about is Jennifer dying, Deucalion being let go AND given back his sight and the end of Ms. Derlake/Blerek :'(. That pissed me off a lil...now on to the story stuff. **

**You guys got a lil peek into the lives of Jackson's pack (well mostly just Brielle) and I promise more background on the rest of them will come soon. Don't forget to please review (how else will I know what you like/don't like and how to make the story better for YOU guys if you don't review?) and let me know what you think of Isielle/Brisaac or whatever you wanna call it. Hope the chapter was up to your expectations and that you'll continue to read it. **

**Oh and just one last note if you haven't seen the movie The Butler GO SEE IT! I usually don't like things like that, but this story was truly amazing I loved it. **

**Okay that's it, until next time...**

**~xXBrokenThoughtsXx **


End file.
